


The rose with a nightlight

by TheLordOfToast



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfToast/pseuds/TheLordOfToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this chapter, we'll meet a few of the main characters. I hope you enjoy it! Be sure to leave some feed back below! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The rose

The rose with a nightlight

Chiron sat in his wheelchair calmly. His brown hair the same color as the warm mug of coffee in his hands. As the drink swirled within the mug, he couldn’t help but stare at the odd patterns within the liquid. They reminded him of-  
“Chiron!” a voice called, cutting off his thoughts. The centaur looked up, smiling warmly at the camper.  
“Ah, what is it, Adam?  
He asked quietly. The boy approached the man within the wheelchair. Yet he knew all to well that this was no man. It was a centaur, a half man, half horse. His wheelchair merely hid his horsy bits. 

The boys jet black hair moved as a wind blew through the camp. He was tall, a little higher then six feet. He wore a white cardigan with a black shirt underneath. A torch set ablaze logo’d onto the shirt.  
“New half bloods!” he exclaimed. “Two of them at Saint Anne’s high school!” he seemed excited by this. Chiron thought for a moment.  
“Well, what about it? Should we just send a team to go and retrieve them?” He asked, taking a sip from his mug. It made his eyes tingle as it woke him up. But… there was hesitation in the boy’s voice.  
“Well…” he started. “Grover thinks that there is a Cyclops with them.” He said quietly. Chiron nearly spat out his drink, quickly swallowing it down and coughing a bit.  
“We need to get them out of their…” he said, wiping his lips with his soft sweater. 

***  
Drew sighed, trying to get out of the small mob of girls that surrounded him. They all chatted eagerly, looking at him with wanting eyes. Some sneaking pictures of him and fawning about it to the other girls. Their high school class was at the museum of National History, a group of about 30+ teenagers, half of which had headphones in and weren’t paying attention at all. (Himself included.) Drew looked around, trying to drown out the torrent of questions that overflowed from the girls mouths. No matter where he was, he always seemed to draw attention to himself. Girls complimenting his neatly kept blond hair, his eyes that never seemed to be the same color for to long… he even tried to make himself look ugly. Not showering messing his hair up, wearing the same pair of clothes for weeks on end. It didn’t work.  
He always smelled amazing, often of honeysuckles, or cinnamon, or pine trees, or a campfire. It annoyed him. He didn’t want all of this attention. He wanted a normal life, with a normal girlfriend. Not a heard of girls swarming around him ad fighting over him like angry wasps. But … he paused as he noticed one girl, kneeling by the garden in front of the museum. She seemed worried. A distraught look on her face as she frowned and looked at the plants. And, the thing that really caught Drew’s attention was that… she wasn’t fawning over him. She didn’t even seem to notice his presence.  
“Perfect.” Drew said to himself. Making his way out of the circle, much to the disappointment of the young women surrounding him. 

“Hello there.” Drew said to the girl. She didn’t notice him at first, seeming to be completely focused on the plant. But, as she reached into her bag for a water bottle, she jumped back a bit as she noticed him. A small noise of surprise escaping her lips.  
“Oh! Um, hello…” she said quietly. A light blush stained her cheeks. Drew giggled a bit at this.  
“You seem to be very focused on that plant… Is something wrong with it? I noticed you weren’t even… looking at me.” He asked curiously. “Oh, how rude of me, my name’s Drew by the way. “He smiled, holding his hand out. She shook it happily, smiling at him, but a curious eyebrow was raised.  
“Nice to meet you Drew, the name’s Kirsten. It’s a pleasure.” She smiled. But paused, and then asked, “Why... would I be paying attention to you?” She asked curiously. 

Drew perked up.  
“Oh, it’s just most girl’s do. I’m not like bragging or anything. You do notice the swarm of teenage girls who are taking photo’s of me, right?” he asked, giggling a bit.  
Kirsten looked over; the girls seemed to be dispersed now.  
“Uh…huh…” she said, an eyebrow still rose. Drew sighed, rolling his eyes playfully at this.  
“Alright… watch this.” A business woman who was hurrying down the street paused as she passed by Drew. Drew noticed this and approached her. And asked her for something. She paused, then nodding. Going to a kiosk, and returning with a handful of items. She handed them to Drew, smiled, and leaving. Seeming to be confused as she walked away as to what had just happened.  
“Here you are.” He said, handing a bottle of water to Kirsten, as well a souvenir woman’s tee shirt.  
“Oh! She got your size right!” he smiled as she held it up to her chest. Which as Drew glanced at it, noticed was rather large? His face turned red as he averted his gaze. Kirsten simply looked up in amazement.  
“How did you…” she started.  
“I told you. Women just… do things for me. But… it doesn’t work on you. Which was why I was so intrigued…” he giggled. Kirsten nodded, finally acknowledging that he wasn’t just crazy. He knelt down next to Kirsten and looked at the plant.  
“So… why are you so interested in this plant?” Drew asked her. But she was clearly interested in other matters now. She had leaned over and smelled his hair.  
“Ah… okay?” he laughed, an amused smile gracing his lips. Kirsten placed her hands on the side of his head. And sniffed deeply.  
“You smell… so good.” She sighed. Her nose now placed into his hair as she took in a deep whiff. Drew blushed slightly, but couldn’t help but laugh as she did this. “You smell like…”  
“Honeysuckle…” They both said together. Then looked at each other and giggled a bit. Drew could see her long brown hair that draped down onto his shoulder; flowers had been braided into it and made her smell amazing. Kirsten apologized quickly, and then looked back at the plant. 

“Well... I don’t know. It just seems…” She paused. Her face looked saddened.  
“Upset…” she mumbled. Taking her water and pouring onto the plant. Whispering what sounded like… words of encouragement to it. She certainly cared for her plants… as Drew started to pour his own water onto the plant, a black boot suddenly stomped down onto the plant, making them both jump. Drew looked upwards to see the boots owner; a tall man in a black trench coat. His dark eyes gleamed down at them. No… eye. It wasn’t two glimmers of light that normal eyes would hold. It was one, large one smack in the middle of his face. Drew grew angered as he saw the crushed plant. 

”Hey, what do you think you- OOF!” he grunted as a swift kick to his stomach was delivered by the man. Drew toppled over, winded and desperately gasped for breath. The man took Kirsten’s arm.  
”Come on… let’s get out of here.” The man said, in a disturbingly perfect imitation of Drew’s voice. Kirsten tensed, punching his arm repeatedly and trying to get away, yet his grip was like iron shackles. The man lost his balance and flew backwards, letting go of Kirsten as Drew suddenly tackled him. Punching him in the eye and hopping away.  
“Kirsten, run!” Drew shouted before being smacked on the head by what appeared to be a large wooden baseball bat, a loud crack echoed through the air that made Drew groan in pain.  
“Don’t listen to him; he’s trying to kill you!” The man said, mimicking Drew’s voice again. 

Kirsten teared up. Covering her ears and running away. Drew scampered after her. His vision was blurry and he felt the worst head ache of all time ring with a dull thud in his ears. Was no one seeing this?! He rushed after Kirsten. The man’s angry cries faded behind them as they ran. They ran, and ran until their legs ached, feet felt like they were broken, lungs burned and sides heaved. . Sweat poured from their bodies. Something told Drew to run to a road by the country. He didn’t know if that was good intuition, or him going crazy. Everything felt fuzzy as ran along the road for a while, right beside Kirsten. The woods felt calming. A long road stretched through the acres of pines, and finally when Kirsten said they should be safe, they rested on a hill secluded by pine trees. Drew’s eyes closed as soon as he sat, quickly falling asleep.

Drew dreamt that he was in a cavern. A dark stony place that felt cold. He could feel water dropping from the cavern’s ceiling, and the only sources of a light were braziers that lead up steps to a platform that he was on, and large metallic doors that opened inwards to the cavern. He jumped slightly as he herd voices. Quickly hiding behind a rock.  
“Is it ready, my mistress? “A scratchy voice asked. Drew found the owner of the voice, and a wave of nausea hit him. The creature was as pale as snow, and its skin was like a slug, covered in a mucous like liquid. It was hunched over, standing on two legs. Its hands rubbed back and forth, the long fingers each lined with disgusting 6 inch yellow claws. Whatever this creature was, it desperately needed a manicure. And a bath… or ten.  
Drew was cut from his thoughts by a woman’s powerful voice echoing through the cavern.  
“Not yet, filth. I have yet to open its seal…” The woman said in a frustrated tone. A dark hooded robe hood her features as she faced what looked like a red box. Possibly big enough to hold a body, Drew noted.  
“They think their safe…” The woman spoke up. Laughing to herself. The creature nervously laughed along. “They think they can sleep safe at night. That their all powerful barrier will protect them. That mommy and daddy are watching over them, so they’ll be okay.” Her words amusing herself.  
“T-Tis quite amusing mistress…” the creature answered in nervous reply.  
“They think their training will be enough. Just because Kronos is gone they think their all mighty. They think they can win anything… they think they can eavesdrop on my conversations.”  
Drew gasped. Dashing out from the rock, but it was too late. His vision went red as he felt an intense burst of heat and flames… such intense flames. He jumped awake with a start. The freezing bucket of ice water that woke him not as upsetting as it would normally be.


	2. 50% Mortal, 50%... a lot cooler than mortal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All seems well in the peaceful camp. Drew learns more about his heritage and meets a few... interesting individuals. Who tell him more about a side of him he never knew.

*Some background information for everyone. This fanfiction takes place after the titan war. The main characters of PJO are dead. Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, etc... HoO hasn't happened yet, and wont happen. This is a separate timeline. Some characters like Will Solace are still alive. The titan war was won, but at heavy costs. *

"Oh, look whose finally awake." The teen remarked. Drew still felt a bit shaken from his dream of the cavern. He touched his arms, as if to make sure he still had flesh, and it wasn't seared off. He looked around... he appeared to be in a tent. An old infirmary tent you might see in World war two movies or something. Other people were laid out on beds by him. Most were asleep, some had bad wounds, others were whimpering... others were just staring upwards toward the top of the tent. remaining quiet as they clutched the bloody gashes in their sides. What was Drew doing in a place like this? He sat up, and immediately regret it. A wave of nausea and pain hit him like a semi truck, and made him lay back down, clutching the ice pack that had kindly been placed on his head. "You took quite the beating..." The boy remarked again. Drew looked over at him. He had blond hair, and was holding a clipboard, flipping through the papers as his tired baggy eyes scanned their contents.  
"Where... am I?" Drew asked the boy. The blond haired teen blinked a few times, as if his question took a lot longer to register than normal.  
"Oh.. um... your at camp..." he said tiredly. Drew frowned at this.  
"Wow, good to know. Thanks Google maps." Drew said sarcastically. "Can I at least know your name?"  
"I thought it was Google maps." He retorted. Then sighed. "My name is Will. Will Solace."  
"Drew." the bedridden teen with a concussion replied. 

"And why, Will, am I in a tent, at 'camp?'" Drew asked, looking around to see more kids with clipboards running around to take care of inured teens. Will sighed, sitting down and rubbing his temples. Then jolted up as a hand touched his shoulder.  
"Get some rest, Will." A new voice said. Drew looked over to see who it's owner was. A tall boy in his late teens. wearing a shirt with a torch on it... Drew found it slightly odd.  
"But... Adam... the patient..." Will complained, his eyes closing. Adam laughed a bit, and patted his back.  
"You've been overworking yourself... you need rest." The boy, apparently known as Adam replied. Will nodded in submission. climbing into one of the empty beds in the tent, and quickly falling asleep. Adam looked down at Drew, taking the clipboard Will was looking at.  
"So... Your name's... Drew?" he asked. Drew paused.  
"How do you know my name? You have it ... on file?" Adam snorted.  
"No, dumbass. I just heard you say it." Adam laughed. Drew couldn't help but perk up at this. He was about to say something, but a straw was pressed to his lips. "Drink." Adam ordered. Drew sighed, and drank the liquid. He was taken aback by the surprising flavor that he let the straw out. Then hesitantly drank more... It tasted... like congee. A type of rice porridge, a common dish in the Philippines. It soothed his nerves. Reminding him of his favorite dish. It made him feel warm... like the feeling of laying on the hill and feeling sunlight bathe your body... The feeling spread from his head all the way down to his toes. He shivered at the sensation... but soon it ended as he realized he had drained the glass entirely of its contents. 

Adam smiled at this as he set the glass on the nightstand by Drew's bed. "It's good right?" He asked. Drew nodded.  
"What... is that stuff? Is ... is there more?" He asked pleadingly. Adam shook his head.  
"That's it for today. That's Nectar, A drink of the gods... to much can turn your blood into fire, and burn you right up." He said, looking at the glass. "What did it taste like?" He asked. Drew frowned at Adam's statement... burn him up? Was this some kind of drug?  
"Congee..." He said softly. "What do you mean it will burn me up? And what gods?" he asked. Adam took a deep breath.  
"Drew... have you heard of the Greek gods? You know, the ones way back when?" he asked him. More questions danced through Drew's head, but he supposed he might as well answer.  
"Well... Yeah. Zeus, Demeter, Artemis... those ones right?" He asked. Adam nodded, drumming his fingers together as if trying to figure out a way to say what he was going to say next.  
"Drew..." he started. "Tell me about yourself. Is there anything... weird that happens to you? Weird things that you can't really explain?" He asked curiously. Leaning over on the stool he was sitting on, resting his elbows on his knees. The girls, Drew immediately thought. But that was... just... an oddity...  
"Well..." drew started. "I never seem to be able to get girls away from me." he said, glancing at Adam. "I'm not like, put myself at a high position or anything, it's just what happens. I don't like it. they constantly swarm around me... " He said, glancing at Adam. "You don't believe me, do you?"  
"Oh no, I believe every word. " Adam replied. "How about... ADHD? can you not sit still for long periods of time? Maybe Dyslexia?" Adam asked. Drew shook his head.  
"No. Why are you asking all of this?" Drew questioned. 

Adam paused. "Drew, those Greek gods... all those legends from years ago, are real." He stated. Drew frowned.  
"Is this... like a prank show or something? " he asked, looking around for cameras. Adam sighed.  
"No, Drew. No cameras. No prank show's. " He replied. Drew snorted a bit.  
"Okay... and what am i supposed to do with that? Some guy asking me if I have mental problems, and is now telling me the Greek gods are real? What are you, some kind of profit?" he asked.  
Adam bust up laughing at this.  
"A Profit?!" He exclaimed. "Nah, i'm no profit. I'm just stating the truth. Sure, the Greek gods are real, but their hardasses, and they can be huge dicks." Thunder boomed in the distance. "Oh blah, blah, blah!" Adam responded... apparently to the lighting.  
"I think i'm going home..." Drew said, starting to get out of bed. His headache was gone somehow... Adam stopped him.  
"No wait! Your safe here!" Adam exclaimed. "Drew... your a half-blood"  
"A ... what?" Drew asked. Adam rolled his eyes.  
"Half-blood. Half mortal... and half god." he replied. Drew's eyes widened.  
"Sorry Jehovah, i'm about as far from a god as you can get." Drew replied. Adam laughed,  
"Believe me, I think we all are. But whether you choose to accept your heritage or not, you have to know... that you have power's most mortals would kill for. Your special Drew."  
Drew started to believe Adam a bit more.  
"Alright... then prove it. How am I half god?" he asked.  
"Well, first off, the nectar. If a normal mortal had drank that, they may as well have chugged a vat of corrosive acid. You still can burn up if you drink to much, but your Half god part lets you drink some." He said. "second off, your apparent flirtatious abilities. I can almost guarantee that your a child of Aphrodite, the goddess of love. It's rare that she has boy's though..." he mumbled.  
Drew was taken aback... but Adam could still be making this up.  
"But what about..." Adam rolled his eyes, and held his hand out, a ball of flame appearing in his palm, and dancing across his fingertips. Drew jumped back.  
"Jesus Christ! What is that?! How did you?-"  
"I told you, half god, remember? If you don't want to think of it as god... think of it like your.. 50 percent mortal and 50 percent... a lot cooler than mortal. "

Drew couldn't believe his eyes. "Alright... I believe it now. But, how? How am I half... half god?" He asked. So many questions raced through his brain.  
"Well, if a god did the ugly with another god, it would just make a new god. that's the case with Zeus and Hera. Most of the Olympians are children of them. But... sometimes the gods get really... um... lustful. They seek out mortals and then do the ugly with them. And that's... where we come in. Were the offspring of one mortal parent, and one god. My godly parent is Hecate... the goddess of magic, hence the fireball." he said, extinguishing it in his hand. "Like I said, you would probably be a child of Aphrodite. While you cant really use fire magic like me... you probably have your own magic. Like... love magic? Attraction? You probably smell nice like all the time. your hair is always done up?" he asked, then gasped and covered his eyes. A bright pink aura had suddenly surrounded Drew.  
"AAAAH!" Drew cried out, looking at the aura. "What the hell?! Am i evolving?! Going super Saiyan?! what is this?!" he exclaimed. Adam uncovered his eyes as the brightness of the glow slowly died down.  
"you... You've been claimed. " Adam said, looking at Drew. Drew looked down at himself... his clothes had changed. He was wearing a blue button up shirt over a white tee. He could feel pants around his legs and not a hospital robe anymore... as he looked in a mirror, he could see his hair was styled, his eyes gleamed purple... their it was again with the different colors. He looked back at Adam who was staring... and ... even blushing slightly.  
"Claimed? Whats that mean?" Drew asked. Adam perked up as he heard Drew's voice... and glanced at him with a wanting look... afterwards shaking his head, a strained look on his face as if he was fighting something.  
"Ah... it means your godly parent has chosen you... that's the blessing of Aphrodite. It makes you... really attractive for about a week or so. and makes people kind of... uh..." Adam shifted uncomfortably. his legs squeezing together awkwardly. "turned on by you..." He said with a blush. Drew couldn't help but laugh at this... a dude was concealing an erection because of him, He found out he was half god, he was at a weird camp, and a concussion had instantly healed... He couldn't wait to learn more about this place. This ...camp.  
"Adam?" Drew asked. Adam whined uncomfortably as he pressed his legs harder together.  
"Yes?" he asked awkwardly.  
"What's the full name of this camp? He asked. Adam perked up, forgetting his arousal for a moment.  
"Ah... it's camp half-blood."  
Camp half-blood, Drew thought. He felt excited. A whole bunch of new opportunities laid themselves in front of him... but a nagging thought in the back of his head told him he wouldn't be okay. Memories of his disturbingly real dream brought themselves back up. Only to be pushed back down as Drew continued to bombard Adam with questions.


	3. Chapter 3: Mother nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Kirsten find's a new power gift she didn't know she had, makes a new friend, and fights in the most dangerous game of capture the flag shes ever been in, and encounters a strange, and mysterious girl.

Kirsten awoke to whispers. soft, calming sounds that echoed through her head. She couldn't make them out, but they were voices... distant and quiet. her eyes opened to reveal a Brunette girl with Amber eyes, gazing over her. "Your cute..." the girl mused. Kirsten gasped and sat up. clutching her head and looking around. She seemed to be underneath a tree. The girl to her right merely giggled as the drowsy and flustered girl tried to make sense of her surroundings. She was on a hill. The tree above her was a pine. A ways down was a lake , surrounded by pines. With a wooden dock and everything. Small buildings were a ways off. She rubbed the sand out of her eyes and looked over to the flustering girl.  
"Who are you?" she asked bluntly. Her heart beating a bit to fast for her to be comfortable. the red blush on her face was still very evident. The amber eyed girl just giggled. Then shot up, a flash of light blinded Kirsten and she heard the "twang" of a bow being fired. An arrow whistled through the air, and pinned an eavesdropping boy to a tree.  
"Dammit Hunter! Stop spying on us!" she snapped. The boy flushed and nodded. His shirt ripping free of the arrow as he scrambled off. "Ugh, sorry about that. " The girl responded. the light in her hand evaporated into the air with a warm hum. Kirsten couldn't help but stare at the girl in wonder. "My name's Alison by the way, pleasure to meet you." She smiled. Holding a hand out to her so she could stand up. Kirsten took it, and yelped a bit as she was yanked up. Alison was surprisingly strong, and wasn't afraid to show it. "walk with me. " she said. Kirsten knew she meant it to be sweet, but she sounded commanding and stern.  
"alright then." Kirsten whispered. walking down to the lake side with the her mysterious stalker. "So, Alison, where am I?" She asked, her gaze soaking in the beautiful, lush shades of green around her.  
"Ah, right. This talk." Alison mused. She started to explain the location. The reason she was here and Kirsten's heritage. Kirsten nodded at this. It was odd, but it seemed to make sense. 

"So... I'm a half god?" Kirsten asked curiously. And Alison nodded. They walked in silence for a while, absorbing the view of the camp Kirsten heared the soft whispers grow slightly excited as she walked. still sounding to distant to make out. Kirsten had quite a few question's but she decided to just simply bask in the presence of nature. "I like it here." Kirsten whispered. She felt content. At peace... and warm. A small part of her wanted to just lay down in the grass and fall asleep again.  
"Like it while it lasts..." She heard Alison mumble, and couldn't help but frown at this.  
"Why's that?" she mumbled curiously. And Alison just shook her head.  
"Never mind. Its nothing. We need to get you ready for capture the flag tonight. What cup size are you?" Alison questioned bluntly. Kirsten suspicion was immediately replaced with embarrassment.  
"W-why do you need to know that?!" she snapped. Scrunching her shoulder's together and covering her bust slightly. Alison merely laughed a bit.  
"To measure your breastplate? Don't want a girl scout metal covering the girls do we?" Alison asked amusedly.  
"I... suppose not." Kirsten pouted. then sighed. "Last time I checked it was... 32 D I think?" Alison whistled. Kirsten pursed her lips and glared at her.  
"Okay, sorry, sorry i'll stop. " She giggled. "Come on, the armory is this way."

Alison never thought she would be so intrigued by a dusty old shack with Metal bra's in it. The woman's armory was massive. Ton's of different armor's for all kinds of sizes. Alison had tried some armors on Kirsten that made her breasts squeeze tightly. Other's left so much room that when she ran they would flop around. Alison said you wanted armor that protected your girls, and kept them snug. Breasts were a liability in combat. Some girl's even Didn't wear chest armor against male opponents. They were quite... distracting, as Alison put it. Kirsten could imagine that hers would be quite effective at that. But she would rather have them protected.  
"Why is boob armor so important?" she huffed. Alison raised her eyebrow.  
"Do you KNOW how much it hurts to get your tits stabbed?" She asked, somewhat humorously. Kirsten was about to protest, but closed her mouth. She could imagine that Alison had been through a lot of battles. "It's not just those." Alison continued. "Your torso has a lot of vital organs. its weak, but we have a slight advantage. More bust size means more armor and space protecting your vital organs. It seems like you'll have quite a bit of protection. " Alison said giggling.  
Kirsten returned her joke with a flat stare.  
"Anyway, now that we've got that figured out, lets find a weapon." Alison said excitedly. Kirsten paled. A ... weapon? Why would she need to hurt somebody?  
"What is all this for anyway? I thought we were safe here..." Kirsten mumbled. Alison turned to her.  
"It's not safe out THERE. " She said, pointing out the window. "out there is where the monsters are. Where the crazy cultists who still worship kronos live. The ones who try to hurt, maim, and kill you are. We practice in here so we don't die out there." She said, looking at the wall, and wiping some tears from her eyes. Kirsten realized this was a touchy subject and nodded.  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Alison just shook her head.  
"Your enemy wont take sorry as an answer. Now pick a weapon. You don't have to attack, but you'll need to defend. " She said. Showing the massive collection of bronze weapons to Kirsten. Kirsten immediately moved towards the daggers. a short... thin one looked appealing to her. It wasn't easy to see, and it would be unpredictable. Its odd shape would also allow for blocking a little better.  
The horn blew. Kirsten snapped out of her daze, and looked at Alison . the soft whispers seemed eager to talk to her, but they were to quiet to make out.  
"time for the fight." She smirked. Then dashed out of the building, quickly followed by Kirsten. 

The teams were odd. One team seemed to completely consist of Sandy hared blonds, which the soft whispers seemed hesitant about. as well as some very good looking girls who seemed to caught up in their appearances to notice anything that was going on around them. She caught drew standing by them. He looked... really nice. The armor on his chest fit tightly and his muscular arms were showed off by his tight shirt. The his sharp sword looked like it could pierce anything easily.... Kirsten snapped out of her daze. What WAS that? Alison had mentioned that magic was fair game. She faintly recalled the goddess of love and beauty... aphrodooty was it? sure. close enough. She shook her head. looking at her own team mates. Muscular boys stained in oil. Hephaestus she recalled they were from. There were also a group of kids discussing tactics around a table. Other's looked at the enemy team with a look of bloodlust. They were the most muscular and kept shouting bad taunts at the enemy team. Kirsten suddenly yawned as she felt tired. She saw a small girl behind her with snow white hair. Who seemed to be drifting to sleep.  
"Hey.. the battles about to-" She was cut off as the girl snapped awake. Blood red eyes observing her coldly.  
"Don't touch me. " the short girl snapped. Moving the hand Kirsten had placed on her shoulder away. Sassy, Kirsten thought. She looked onward as she saw Chiron, the centaur approach them. The whispers grew louder. "Horsey." Some of them said. They seemed to liked him.  
"Heroes... today we gather for capture the flag. Remember, no maiming, and avoid any unnecessary deaths please. The first team to cross the river with the other's flag will win! " He sounded tired.. and defeated. His eyes looked sad, and he moved on. "To your sides!" He boomed. Catching Kirsten off guard. She moved to her side with her team. Leaving the other team, including Drew, behind. 

The Kid's discussing strategy ordered everyone to their positions. Some people spread out, Laying in ambush and waiting. Others gathered in massive groups to prevent the front lines from easily delving in. Some of the Hephaestus kids set what looked like...  
"Bear traps?!" Kirsten asked, shocked. The whispers grew low. and seemed upset. They didn't like the traps.  
"What else do you expect?" He asked with a raise eyebrow. The traps were set, and the horn blew. Kirsten flinched as she heard yell's from the opponents side of the river. Her own team rushed forward. Some stayed with her. Kirsten realized she was out in the open. Protecting a flag that shimmered with an owl. She quickly hid behind a tree, and jumped as she heard a growl. But. . .it wasn't a growl. it was a groan. She had stepped on something... or rather, someone. It was the girl from before. With the white hair and red eyes. had she been... sleeping?  
"Watch it." The girl snapped as she stood up. Kirsten nodded, and moved to get out of her way, but the small girl gasped and caught her by a lock of Kirsten's long hair. pulling her towards her. "What did I just tell you?!" She snapped. "You almost sprung the tripwire." She scolded. Kirsten looked down, and sure enough, there it was. an almost invisible string of thread that stretched between the two trees. The white hair'd girl grumbled angrily. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when it's over." And with that... She was gone. Kirsten felt tired, and drowsy. Where had the girl gone? She seemed to black out for a moment, but quickly realized she was alone. The people that were there before had moved on. Maybe they were just-  
"There!" A voice yelled. Kirsten covered her mouth and hid into the crevice of a tree. A group of about 7 boy's approached. The flag was unguarded. A few of them charged forward but stopped. One of them sniffing the air.  
"By the tree..." She heard it say. Oh no. They came quickly, grabbing her and throwing her out of the tree. She yelped as she was thrown to the ground. Practically unarmed. They loomed over her, holding her at sword point.

"The flag!" One of them exclaimed. He rushed toward it, then yelped as his foot was caught in a bear trap. Luckily his metal grieves kept it from going to far into his legs. he yelped and tried to pry it off. "traps!" He exclaimed. The other's glared down at her.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" The lead boy snapped. Kirsten smirked and rushed up to him, slashing across his arm with the tiny dagger. He yelped, and let her get away. She moved to the trees, hopping over the trip line discretely as she moved a ways back and held a defensive position with her dagger. The boys charged. they fell to the tight trip line. about 2 made it past. they charged at her. She felt instincts that were not her own. The whispers grew louder. she could make them out. They were the plants around her. The trees that protected her. The grass at her feet. They gave her advice.. whispered about what, who, and where to be cautious of. She spoke back to them.  
"Thank you." She whispered. the grass at a charging boys feet seemed to tangle up. he tripped, and Kirsten instinctively kneed him in the chest. tossing him aside as she dealt with the other tripped boys. 

She used her dagger like a delicate tool. slicing away swords, blocking, parrying. She felt reflexes of a battle hardened warrior. The plants did most of the work. They tolled her where to block. who to be cautious of. They couldn't tell everything though, as a boy from behind her slammed her in the back with his boot. winding her and making her fall forward. one of the boy's stabbed her arm in anger as the other's kicked at her. She whimpered and teared up as the pain grew sharp. The plants... they called out for her worriedly. She started to bleed. She felt one of her ribs crack and her eye swell shut as boots repeatedly kicked her. She whimpered for help. desperate to gain back breath.  
"H-HELP!!!" She screamed. And it stopped. The boys cried out in alarm as they were swept off their feet. Vines entangled their legs, holding them upside down writhing and moving them around. Kirsten swung at one but the vines moved, slamming one against a tree. Kirsten tried to swing for another but the vines moved again. hesitantly she stopped moving. the Vines stopped. She moved her arm just slightly and the vines moved with it.  
"No way..." She whispered amusedly. She moved her fingers, then vines moved more dexterously, like sylvan extensions of her fingers. tendrils of her energy controlling the very forces of nature. she shot an arm forward. a vine grabbing a boy who held the flag by the foot. she brought him to him. her arms held like a puppeteer using the very forest as her plaything. She heard gasps, and cries from her fellow team mates. The other team was pushing hard. Her team had moved back, but most were just staring at her in shock. She saw a mass group of boys charging and flung one of the soldiers at them. the vines releasing him with a massive force of momentum. He slammed into their ranks and made them fall. she used the others to fling at other groups. Some dodged, but she let the rest drop. groaning as they lay winded on the ground. she realized they were surrounded. She felt the whispers become an audible voice.  
"Kneel." She commanded. She felt powerful. The weak, shy girl that came her felt the power of a forest at her fingertips. "Kneel before the power of nature!" She commanded. the small army around her knelt. even members of her own team. people from the opposite team ran back, others started to fight but Kirsten stopped them. the clearing of green held endless power. 

She searched out with her new found energy. The branches slammed into some and then... she felt weak. she cried out in pain as a tree lit on fire. Arrows. the Apollo cabin had sunlight arrows. She clutched her chest. It hurt... it was as if she was one with nature. She blocked the next volley with a branch that extended out well past its length. then slammed it into the ground to stop the fire. Vines sprung forth from the ground and snatched their bows away. The whispers were the trees. the grass. the bushes, the fruit the plants. Nature. She saw a light glowing above her but didn't care. she zoomed forward. the branches and trunks working like well armored knights trained to protect her. She ran tell her lungs burned. she felt the dampness of the river wet her feet and the battle raged on. She felt the pain grow more. the fires... the fires weakened the forest, thereby weakening her. She grabbed the flag on the enemies side. A bloody boars head. She charged back. A vine she willed to carry her self into the air. The bark of trees rose off and pelted the fires down. scooping up dirt and drenching the flames. Her momentum carried her far past the river. The banner shivered green. A cornucopia appearing. The grass grew where she would land. the wind howling in her ears. she fell into the bed of grass and felt exhausted. She felt her eyes weaken... but she knew that the battle was over. she had won... the massive wealth of power left her.. and the last thing she saw was a holographic image of wheat and a sickle , slowly fading above her head.


End file.
